The Beautiful & the Damned
by LesbianCalamity
Summary: (Written for SQ Week Day 7: Creator's Choice) In a world where the Darkness went after Henry instead of Regina, it's the Former Evil Queen and not the Savior that throws herself into the swirling vortex of evil to save her only reason for redemption. Emma has pulled Regina back from the edge before. But is she strong enough to do it this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Rating:** NSFW  
 **Warnings:** Vault Sex, Dark One Regina  
 **Notes:** So I was at work and this song came on by Puscifer (Rev 22-20) and I was like "Dark One Regina." So… Yeah…  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, or whatever the hell else. They belong to Disney, ABC etc, etc, I claim no rights to copyrighted material, and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Ok. So this was stupid. Everyone had said it was stupid. And Emma had agreed with them. But it wasn't like they had a choice. Regina had thrown herself into a swirling vortex of pure evil for their son and then boom suddenly it was two months later and Regina had fully accepted the Darkness. The fairies said that if that was the case, there was no saving her. But Emma couldn't - no she wouldn't believe that.

It was still Regina.

Just an unbelievably evil Regina, who had somehow become more beautiful with the shimmering skin, and the dark royal purple outline around her irises that made her the burnt honey of her eyes even more striking. The way she dressed was different too. Gone were the high waisted pants suits, and sheath dresses the Mayor has been so fond of. And abandoned were the flashy, corseted outfits the Evil Queen wore.

No, the first time she saw Regina as the Dark One, Emma almost passed out. The door to Granny's flew open and in sauntered this dark goddess in a simple flowing black dress. It wasn't so much form-fitting as it had hugged her body in all the right places. It also had a high slit on the side that allowed Regina to show off more leg than Emma had ever seen her do. However, she moved in a way that only revealed skin when she wanted to. Her makeup wasn't overdone either, just little light touches here and there to accent rather than draw attention to. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders, cascading down her back, swaying as her dress had when she moved. Everything about Regina that night at Granny's had been subtle, dark, and alluring.

And…

This was such a bad idea.

"Regina?" Emma called as she descended the steps into her vault.

Everyone voiced their objections. Her father told her that she didn't remember the Evil Queen like they had. Her mother didn't want Emma to put herself in harm's way. Robin wanted to go in her place. And Killian didn't want her to go, period. But she had to. Emma had to do this for Henry. Because he needed the both of them.

And...

No. Other. Reason.

"Regina?" Emma called out once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

What the hell was she doing? She shouldn't be doing this. Robin should have come instead. Then maybe Regina would murder him and that would at least solve one of her problems.

Emma didn't mean that. That being said, however, Robin should be here. He was Regina's True Love or Soulmate or whatever the stupid fucking crap that prevented - well, anything else from happening.

And…

This was seriously the motherload of all bad ideas.

Emma knew that she should be thinking of ways she could be saving Regina. Instead the Savior was wondering if Regina was shimmery everywhere including the parts hidden under that fucking dress.

Now Emma wasn't sure how finding that out would help save the former Mayor. But she maybe she had to be thorough. Leave no stone unturned, you know.

She seriously — seriously should not be here.

"Regina?"

The hairs on the back of Emma's neck rose before she heard Regina's voice wash over her silk over bare skin.

"You called, Miss Swan…"

The Sheriff nearly jumped out of her skin and turned around with a startled "Gah!" before she put some space between them. Because space was needed. Space was good.

"Wear a friggin' bell if you're going do that next time," Emma said as she composed herself.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Regina asked. She leaned against the wall of heart boxes, arms folded under her breasts, which of course drew Emma's gaze to them. Something she wasn't even aware of until she heard Regina's low chuckle.

Emma's body reacted to the sound, nipples hardened underneath her tank top, her skin growing warming, her sea green eyes darkening just a tad.

"And you can knock that shit off right now," Emma ordered.

Regina arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know what."

"Emma, I might be the Dark One, but I'm not responsible for your body's Freudian slip ups," Regina said, and then she laughed and again it caused the Savior to shiver at the sound. "Oh… I see what this is."

Emma folded her arms over her chest and her eyes narrowed. "What is what, your Majesty?"

Regina's lips curled, as a wolfish smile graced her features. "The Savior wants to play in the dark."

"I've played in the dark before," Emma sneered.

"But not like this." The Dark Queen sauntered over to her, without a single wasted movement. "And not with me."

With each step she took, Emma took one back until her back was pressed against the cold stone of the far wall of the vault and there was no place left to retreat. Not unless she wanted to scramble passed Regina like she was a little kid afraid of getting coddies from the pretty girl in class. However, she wasn't going to give Regina the satisfaction, so when Emma found herself backed into a corner, she stood her ground.

"Regina, what happened in Camelot?" the Savior asked, hoping that would derail the former Mayor just a moment so she could regain her bearings.

But no such luck. "Emma, subterfuge is not your speciality. So don't shift the focus onto me as a way of deflecting. The tactic is beneath you, dear."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"And so is playing stupid."

"What the fuck do you want from me, Regina?" Emma asked, her face flushed, her breath coming out in quick little pants. When the fuck had that all happened? "Why are you playing games?"

"I'm not playing any games."

"You're being fucking purposely obtuse. And it's annoying given the fact that you're the smartest fucking person I know."

Regina clicked her tongue at Emma's words and shook her head. "I think you're the one being purposely obtuse, Miss Swan."

"And fucking stop it already with the Miss Swan-ing me," the Savior shot back. "I've been Emma to you for the last year and we've been through way too much to go back to that now."

The Dark Queen smiled. "Fine… _Em-ma_ …"

The Sheriff clenched her thighs together as she felt herself grew slick and warm at just the way she uttered her name. "I told you to stop that."

"And I told you I'm not doing anything. Whatever you're going through, Emma, is all you."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "You might have something to do it, Regina."

"Oh I didn't say that I didn't, Emma," the Dark Queen husked. "I just said I wasn't using magic to do anything to you." She leaned in so close, Emma could feel her breath brush along her lips. "So, Savior… Would you like to play in the shadows with the Dark One?"

Emma licked her lips. "With you?"

"Would it be so bad, Emma? Are you really that repulsed by me?"

The Savior shook her head. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She couldn't, she shouldn't put it into words. Confessing that she had had fantasies just like this would not do either of them a bit of good. Emma couldn't tell Regina that she almost preferred her like this. It made her more… attainable. Because there was no way the Queen would ever have feelings for a Lost Girl, however perhaps the Dark One might. And Emma didn't want to say that she was seconds away from making a deal with Regina if it meant if she could just…

No. She was better than this.

Emma tried to shove her way passed Regina so she could think. She almost made it too. She was almost out of arm's reach when the Dark Queen caught her by the wrist and spun her around, pulling Emma against her body, making the Savior pin her against the stone wall.

"Don't make me do this, Regina…" came her strangled plea. "Please…"

"I'm not making you do anything," the Dark Queen promised. "This is and will forever be your choice, Emma. You can stop any time you want to."

The Sheriff looked into her eyes and searched for any hint of a lie. Emma wanted this so badly to be some trick, a spell. Something that she could explain all of this away with. Something that didn't make this solely her choice.

"What about you?" Her voice sounded so distant like she was listening to someone else speak.

"Emma, if I didn't want this I wouldn't have come here." Regina took one of her hands, guiding it between them. She held Emma's wrist, her legs widening to accommodate the Savior's tentative touch. The Dark Queen directed her fingers closer and closer to her center. And when those nimble fingers, touched slick, warm folds, she gasped, her hips canting into Emma's unsteady but reverent caress. "And I wouldn't be this wet for you right now."

The Savior let out a low groan, deep in her throat. "You're making it really hard for me to say no."

"Then don't," the former Mayor whispered, her breath hitching in her throat when Emma's fingers slid over her sex. "Touch me, Emma."

"I can't," Emma told her but her hand hadn't moved. No, she had just gotten bolder, her touch more sure than before, especially as Regina responded immediately to her touch.

"Can't and shouldn't are two different words," Regina breathed. "Neither of them apply in here in this case. Because you can and you most certainly should." She tried to direct Emma's hand where she needed her, where the Dark Queen craved her Savior. But Emma keep her touch maddeningly light. "Do I need to beg, _Em-ma_? Because I'm not oppose to it. I simply don't do it often…" Her lips ghosted over the Sheriff's. "Though I could make an exception here for you."

Emma made another sound low in her chest. "Regina, this is… There are so many things that are wrong with this."

"None of those things matter, Sheriff." Regina's fingers slipped over the hem of her tank top, her hands running over the smooth expanse of skin. She grinned when Emma's breathing stuttered and she began to quake ever so slightly. "Only one thing matters right now; do you want me?"

"Yes."

That small word spoke volumes. It was such an easy thing to confess here in the darkness with the Dark Queen, where she was free of judgement. However, while Emma had pictured this moment thousand different times, in a thousand different way, she never suspected that it would be here, beneath Regina's family crypt that her fantasies would become corporeal. All she would have to do is just add a little more pressure and it her dreams would be a reality.

"Touch me, Emma, please…" Regina whispered. "I need you… I want you to touch me."

The Savior swallowed hard against the lump in her throat and nodded, drawing slow circles around the Dark Queen's clit, watching her own hand work with a dark, hooded gaze. She groaned, just as Regina moaned, the Dark Queen grinding against her touch. Regina's hands fisted in Emma's hair and pull the Savior's gaze away from her center to met her eyes.

The Dark Queen brushed her lips along Emma's and whispered, "Don't tease me. We've both done enough of that to last a lifetime."

No truer words had ever been spoken to Emma. At least none that she could remember right now. And so before she did something stupid like over-think and talk herself out of doing this, the Savior eased into the trembling Dark Queen who was begging for her touch.

"Yes… Please… More, Emma… I need it… Please…"

Fuck.

The Savior was so lost, so wrapped up in the sensation being inside this woman that all she could do was comply. Whatever Regina wanted in this moment, Emma would give it to her. More. Faster. Orders not to stop. All of it, Emma obeyed without a second thought to the implications of doing this, here, now, and with Regina. It was like falling down a well into murky waters. But God help, she didn't want to stop either. She wanted it give her Dark Queen whatever she wanted, however she wanted it.

"Yes! Nhn! Fuck! Yes…" the former Mayor panted. "Just like that, Sheriff. Fuck! Just like that."

"We should have done this fucking years ago," Emma commented, straining to keep both of themselves upright.

"A-nuh-greed…"

"You feel so amazing…"

Regina's leg hooked around her hip as they fell into step with each other. Emma's fingers working in and out of the Dark Queen, quickly but steadily. Regina's hips moving in counterpoint to the Savior's ministrations. And all the while their lips just barely touching.

"Close…" The Dark Queen finally announced with a whimper. "Please… Emma…"

"Tell me, Regina. What do you need?" the Sheriff asked in awe. "Fuck, I want to see you come."

"I need-" The Dark Queen licked her lips and tried again. "I need- nuh!- Oh! Fuck! Yes! Yes, Emma!" Regina's eyes screwed shut. "R-..."

The Savior chuckled, her already cramping hand, driving in and out of this woman as her hips undulated, quickly losing the rhythm they had worked up together between them. Emma took her other hand, licked the tips of her fingers and shoved them between their bodies. She worked Regina's clit in fast, tight circles, as her curled the fingers sheathed inside of the Dark Queen.

And then it happened. And it had been like Emma had been waiting for years to see this, to be here and witness it. She felt the tension that had built within Regina snapped tight for a moment then released like they had opened the floor gates. The Dark Queen accounted her climax with a breathy moan of the Savior's name. And Emma rode it out with her, watching her queen fall over the proverbial edge. It was only when Regina went still, saving for a slight trembling, did the Savior ease out of her, foregoing licking this woman's arousal off of her fingertips and instead held Regina against her.

"Thank you," Emma whispered. "God, that was amazing."

"Ditto."

The Savior smirked. "That's all you have to say?"

In rebuttal, they were engulfed in dark purple smoke and when it cleared, Emma noticed three things almost immediately. One, she was naked laying down a bed. Two, her hands were tied to the headboard. And three, Regina was equally naked and kneeling between her leg, a dark glint in her eyes.

"I prefer to let my actions speak for themselves, Miss Swan."

"Emma. If you're going to go down on me, like this, it's Emma."

The Dark Queen admired her form with a smile before she nodded. "Yes, of course, _Em-ma._ "

* * *

 **Notes if I continue this:** So my very first SQ fict was Dark Words, Dark Wings,  & Dark Deeds. Because Dark Swan (at least in the beginning made me gave me warm, tingly feelings. I wanted to do the same with this. So if I continue this fic it'll be Regina being all dark and alluring and it will probably not have a fluffy ending like Dark Words, Dark Wings, & Dark Deeds did. This fic would be dark and sexy. So yay, fun times.

Thank you for reading. And you can give me a follow on tumblr where I am MurderouslyAdorkable


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** NSFW sorta. Implied sexy times. _  
_ **Chapter Summary:** After her night with Dark Queen, the Savior is still trying to wrap her head around it all. But of course, the world is still turning, regardless if Emma's head's not currently in the game.  
 **Note:** Ok, so this and Disenchanted are my two SQW fics that have gotten the most "So... are you going to expand this?" And I wasn't. But apparently, there's a lack of DarkOne!Regina fics so I felt like the fandom needed me. And boom, second chapter. I would like to thank the one reader that kept on me about this fic. So, I dedicate this fic to you, and also anyone that needs some Dark Queen in their life. On the name change of this fic, it was named after a Pucifer song, "Rev 22-20," but after the news with the lead singer, I couldn't in good faith keep the name. I could have played it off as no, it's just a bible verse. But I couldn't do that. So I renamed it. I think this works. So sorry for the confusion. If there is any.

* * *

 _Once — well, two times. Almost three. So close._ Emma thought as she sat in the diner. _It doesn't matter though. Because it can never happen again._

The coffee had grown cold. It was barely room temperature and yet Emma still stirred it. Albeit absentmindedly with a distant look in her sea green eyes. As if she wasn't even aware she was doing it. Like an autonomic nerve function, like breathing or the beating of one's heart. It was just something that she did without thought. Minutes, an hour, she didn't know how long she'd been here. Emma had lost had all sense of time.

Emma was somewhere else. She'd been there all morning. Operating on autopilot. She hadn't even remembered getting dressed or driving down to Granny's. She didn't remember ordering the coffee. Or preparing it just the way she liked it. She didn't even remember the odd look she had been given when she told the old woman that she wasn't hungry. Her thoughts hadn't left the vault. Her actions last night had consumed her every waking moment.

* * *

 _Emma is close, edging just along the line between sweet torture and blissful release._

 _"Please," she repeats like a litany whispered in the darkness of the vault. Everything else drifts away. All she sees, all she feels; everything is Regina and Regina is everything._

* * *

Emma snapped out of her trance and looked up. Lily was strutting into the dinner like she owned it. Typical Lily. She was singing.

 _"'Cause I need this more than a one night stand. Need that, 'honey, won't hold my hand?' Times like this calls for true romance but she not ready for that."_

Lily almost walked right passed her. And Emma was grateful. Because there were a few people in this world that could see right through her. And the dragon spawn was one of them.

" _She lets me down, then gets me high. Oh, I don't know why she's just my type. She's my device. I don't think twice. Oh, I don't know why she's what I like. But I, I, I love it. I, I, I love it. Love the way she plays with my head! She lets me down, then gets me high. Oh, I don't know why she's just my type…"_

Then she stopped right next to Emma's table. The knowing look in her eyes was enough to make the Savior's heart sink.

"You have sex face," Lily observed. And when Emma said nothing, the Dragon Spawn smirked. "Oh… and guilt face." Lily sat down at her table. "So who was she?"

If the Savior had been drinking, coffee would've come out her nose.

* * *

 _"Is the Savior begging for release?" The rich timbre of Regina's voice is her anchor. Her words and touch the only things tethering to Emma to this world. She has never felt like this before. Her blood is boiling, her nerves fraying at the ends. She doesn't know how long she is going to last. She doesn't know how long she's been teetering on the edge. Emma is just caught between wanting Regina to stop and never wanting this to end._

 _Emma arches into her touch, moaning. "Please. Fuck, Regina."_

 _The Dark Queen kisses the inside of her thigh, lips brushing along her pulse point, as Regina's fingertips circle her opening. "I like seeing this side of you, Emma. So unhinged. Do you like the way I touch you?"_

 _"Yes! God, yes!"_

* * *

"She? What? Who? Huh?"

"Four excellent questions, Emma. But I asked you first."

Emma flushed and stammered over half spoken words and vowel sounds. She couldn't lie to Lily. As they both had internal lie detectors, she'd be able to sense the lie. Not to mention that when it came to this, Emma didn't have the best of poker faces. She took a sip of her cold coffee and tried not to make a face. Because room temperature was not how coffee should be consumed.

"Fine, don't tell me that you totally slept with a woman last night," Lily said, although she probably knew who this woman was. Emma wasn't subtle and Lily knew what kind of person she was attracted to. "But be careful Em'. There are people here that aren't as understanding as I am."

Yeah, Emma knew that. What would her parents think? Her son? Her boyfriend? Because she still had one of those. So did Regina. And what they did last night was not something two people who had significant others should be doing.

* * *

 _Regina's legs are on either side of her head and Emma could almost taste her impending climax on her tongue. The cuffs are gone. How Emma doesn't bother to care. All that matters is pushing the woman above her over the edge._

* * *

"Swan," Killian called out as soon as he entered the diner.

Emma looked up and realized that Lily had left. She shook her head. This was getting too much. She had been with Regina once and she already craved her like the Dark Queen was her new favorite drug. Just looking, feening for her next fix. Just one more hit. And then she could leave it behind for good.

She scoffed. If only it worked that way. That was the trouble with addiction, wasn't it? One couldn't just stop. It usually took an act of God or hitting rock bottom. And that was Emma's problem. She hadn't seen the worst of what Regina had to offer, and goddammit did she want to.

Killian met her at her table and slid inside. Emma didn't even register that Robin was with him until the Outlaw slid into the booth beside her. Both men look like they didn't sleep at all. Robin was the worse of the two men. The dark bags under his eyes told Emma that he hadn't gotten any rest since Regina came into the diner a fully realized Dark One. Killian had trouble sleeping without Emma. He had told her as much. She thought it had been a line at the time until she saw his face this morning. His eyes were bloodshot and he had gone without the eyeliner this morning.

She felt guilty immediately.

* * *

 _She shimmers in the dim candlelight. Her skin looks like it's made from flecks of rubies and amethyst. But Regina isn't hard like marble. She's soft and warm. And for tonight — all Emma's._

 _The Dark Queen is above her again, hips rolling against her. Emma's hands find purchase on her waist as she guides the other woman down on her, her own hips rising and falling to meet her thrusts._

 _"Gods — Yes!"_

 _Emma groans, as she sits up and captures Regina's lips in a heated kiss. Her hand is already slipping between their bodies, fingers sliding over the other woman's center. She needs to be inside of her. She needs it like she needs air._

 _"Fuck me, Em-ma," Regina coaxes._

* * *

"Oi! Emma," Killian waved his hand in front of her face.

She blinked and then met his eyes. "What? Sorry."

Robin answered. "It's alright, Sheriff. I know that you and Regina are close. It's understandable to be distracted. We're all reeling from this."

Emma cleared her throat and hoped her cheeks weren't red. "Um — Right. It's been hard on all of us."

"Did you find the Queen?" Killian asked.

Emma shook her head and the lie came easily. "No. I checked everywhere she could have been. It was like she was one step ahead of me."

"That seems to be everyone's story," Robin commented, solemnly.

"It's not over yet, mate," Killian assured him. "We'll get your Queen back."

His queen.

Emma almost rolled her eyes. Regina was like the embodiment of fire. She could warm the soul or burn the fucking house down. Fire couldn't be tamed or possessed. Regina wasn't Robin's. Soulmate or not. Regina didn't belong to anyone.

"Well, then I suggest we met back here come nightfall and try again," Robin offered.

Killian nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me. I'd say we split up after that to cover more ground. But there's strength in numbers."

Robin hummed in agreement. "I'm inclined to agree with you, Captain." He glanced at Emma. "Is that agreeable with you, Sheriff?"

Emma shrugged. "Maybe I could go my way. You and others can go another. I've got magic. I'll be ok on my own."

Plus, Regina would be more inclined to appear if she was alone. Or at least that was the hope.

"Don't try to argue with her," Killian added. "The women in this town save themselves."

She almost smiled. But Emma didn't like what Killian was implying. As if having some agency as a woman was a bad thing. This was Storybrooke. It wasn't the Enchanted Forest where she'd be nothing more than a princess waiting for some prince, pirate, or outlaw to come and rescue from her gilded cage.

"I have to get to the Station," Emma announced, waiting for Killian to move so she could leave. When he did she stood and left a few dollars on the table. "I'll see you both later tonight."

"I'll escort you to the Station, love," Killian offered.

But the Sheriff waved him off. "No. It's ok. I need to clear my head."

Emma didn't want for his response. She just couldn't fake it with him right now. She slept with Regina who not only was dating Robin Hood but was also the fucking Dark One. Emma had made a fair amount of mistakes. But there were mistakes, and then there was a Chernobyl level disaster. And this was quickly becoming the latter.

* * *

 _Emma is on all four and Regina is behind her, filling her, stretching her. How? Emma doesn't think to concern herself with that. Because she doesn't care so long as Regina doesn't stop. Her hands fist around satin sheets. Her body trembles as Regina drives into her, gripping her hips so hard it's just this side of pain._

 _And Emma is close._

 _So close._

 _So fucking close._

* * *

As the Savior entered the station she shook off the memories of last night. She didn't know for how long. If she kept herself busy Emma, her mind might not wander back into the vault. She may be able to focus long enough to figure out a way to save the mother of their only child.

 _Priorities,_ Emma told herself. _Get some._

She called out for her father but she was greeted with silence. David must be on a call. Or dealing with her little brother. And that was fine. But that also meant until he came in, she'd been thinking about Regina and about last night.

Great. Just great.

That was her thought as she slowly made it to her desk, only to find that she wasn't alone as she thought. Regina was sitting on her desk, legs crossed at the knees, skin shimmering purple and red in the sunlight.

"Been thinking about me, Sheriff?"

* * *

 **Second chapter. I know some of you were expecting smut. Well, more smut. But that's all for the next chapter. Well, some of it. I'm going to try to update this more frequently. But seriously no promises. If you're looking for something darker, there's always my fic Hellfire that will be getting a second chapter. I'm MurderouslyAdorkable on Tumblr. Gimme a follow. And as always, any and all feedback is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** NSFW. Smut with plot.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma asked, moving toward her desk without even realizing it. "What are you doing here?"

She was still dressed in that same black dress. The dress that was left on the floor while they did things to each other most people wouldn't do in the dark on a dare. Her hair was pulled to the side, cascading down one shoulder.

She was breathtaking.

The Dark Queen chuckled. "I think you know why."

The Sheriff's cheeks flushed red. She didn't know for sure. But she had a few guesses. Still, she told herself that Regina didn't feel the same way about her as Emma felt about this new Dark One. For Regina, this was all about sex, right? And sex for Regina was all about power and manipulation. Well, not for Regina. But for the Evil Queen? Yes. And for the Dark One? Maybe. She hoped not. But Emma hoping for a good outcome wouldn't change the reality of this.

The Savior was beneath the Queen.

"Now, what could the Savior be thinking about?" Regina whispered.

"I'm thinking that maybe you should call your soulmate," Emma replied, still closing the distance between them. "Because he's worried about you. And so am I."

Regina studied her for a moment with an unreadable expression. "Dilated pupils, parted lips, flushed cheeks. That's not worry I'm seeing, Sheriff."

She had her there. But it's not the first time she's done this when she looked at Regina. This is just the first time after she had real-world experiences to pull from and not just a vivid imagination that paled in comparison to the real thing.

"I am worried," Emma said, finally stepping in close enough to touch her. And she did, reaching out to run her hand over the bit of Regina's thigh that was exposed by the way she was sitting.

In response, the Queen uncrossed her legs, and grabbed Emma by the lapels of her red leather jacket, pulling her in the rest of the way. This close she caught Regina's scent like a fading memory, she felt her breath caress her lips. She tried to fight it off but Emma was already touching her. All she had to do was lean in or move her hand higher up on Regina's thigh. But she couldn't do that. Well, she shouldn't do that.

"There's nothing to worry about," Regina assured her, lips brushing against Emma's as she spoke. "I'm in control. The Darkness doesn't control me."

Emma's mouth went dry and she licked her lips before she spoke. "Then why are you here?"

Regina's hand dropped to Emma's belt and when the Savior didn't stop her, she undid it and pulled the belt off. "Because I choose to be. Because I want to be, Emma."

"What about—"

"Robin?" Regina scoffed as she unbuttoned Emma's jeans. "He barely made peace with my past at the Evil Queen. Do you actually think he could accept me as the Dark One?" She slowly unzipped the Savior's pants. "But you've seen my darkness before. And you didn't turn away." Her hand slipped inside just cupping Emma's center, pulling a small gasp from the Sheriff. "I would even dare to say that you prefer me like this."

And that would correct. But that didn't matter. This should have been her. Regina had worked too hard for her happiness and would have been able to keep the Savior from the Darkness. But it was the other way around, and Emma felt completely out of her depth. She could barely resist Regina when she wasn't the living, breathing image of darkness. Now that she was — now that Regina was here, sitting on her desk, legs open, saying everything that Emma wanted to hear for the better part of four years, Emma can't say no. However, this wasn't right. This wasn't Regina.

"Sometimes, you are too noble for your own good," Regina told her, her fingers sliding along the damp cloth that covered the Savior's center. "Tell me to go. Tell me that you don't want me, Emma."

The Sheriff tried to form the words. She tried to tell Regina to go. But her mind was fogged over. Her new addiction was winning out. And all Emma could do was ride the wave.

But not before she tried to derail whatever that was about to happen. "Regina, we shouldn't do this. This isn't you. You'd never —"

"Want you?" Regina asked. "Emma, I've wanted you since you answered your door in nothing but a white tank top and red panties."

Emma looked into those dark brown eyes lined with royal purple for any indication of a lie. But she didn't find any signs of deception. And she always knew when Regina was lying. Always. Her lie detector was never wrong when it came to the Mayor. So maybe — just maybe this was the God's honest truth. Maybe Regina had wanted her along.

Why was that still so wholly unbelievable?

"Regina…" Emma whispered her name like a plea or a prayer. It was hard to tell. With the way her heart pounded in her chest it could go either way.

"Must we do this every time?" Regina smirked, her eyes dark, pupils lust blown. "Let's say you resisted. That you tried so hard to say no to me. If anyone asks you can say I manipulated you. They'd believe that."

"But it's not the truth."

"Since when has anyone been concerned with the truth?"

"I am."

"Then what will you tell them if they find out?"

"That I wanted this." Emma rolled her hips against the hand still in her jeans. "That I wanted you. I always have."

"Then let me take you," Regina replied, adding just a little pressure to her touch. "I can't stop thinking about last night. I can still feel your touch everywhere. I resisted as long as I could. But I can't stay away, Emma. I'm drawn to you."

"So I am," Emma whimpers. "Please, Regina. Touch me."

Two things happened then, the first was that Emma leaned in to kiss Regina, pouring all of her need into the action because she'd never been good with words. And the second was that they were engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. When it dissipated Emma realized that Regina had brought them into the interrogation room. She was still in Emma's arms, this time sitting on the table in the center of the room.

They made quick work of their clothes, only using magic once. To remove Emma's tank top and bra, while leaving her jacket on.

"I like it," Regina confessed as she ghosted her lips over Emma's.

"I knew it."

Again they were engulfed in purple smoke. And Emma found herself straddling the Dark Queen, who was sitting in one of the chairs on either side of the table, kissing down the Savior's neck. Her hands cupped her breasts, fingers teasing her nipples to hard points, as she lightly sucked on Emma's pulse point. The Savior should have pulled away before Regina marked her but she couldn't bring herself to care anymore. She was ready to make any deal — sell her soul if she had to — if that meant she could lay herself before the altar what was the Dark Queen.

Her soul was ignited with desire and those flames coursed through her. Making it impossible to think of anything else. Just this undeniable feeling that she was Regina's no matter the cost. Because there was no point in fighting this.

One of Emma's hands was gripping the back of the chair, the other was in Regina's hair, trying to anchor herself to something. The Savior could feel herself grow slick as Regina continued her exploration. The Sheriff thought they had done enough of that last night. The Dark Queen had examined every inch of her in the vault. But this was different. It was almost like Regina was savoring this. Taking her time because she wanted to burn this image into her mind.

Then Regina's lips found Emma's again and her world was alit. It was like drinking down fire. The Savior's hips moved against her, searching for relief but finding none. The kiss was passionate and heated, all lips, and tongue, and teeth. Just raw need. God, she missed this. It had been hours. Hours. Not even a day. And it felt like years since she had Regina's hands on her body.

Again, it was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. And yet, Emma didn't want this to end.

"Please…" Emma whispered against Regina's lips, one hand taking the Dark Queen's by the wrist and guided it between them, her hips rising to give them room. "God, please, Regina. I need this."

The Mayor hummed as her fingers slid through soft folds, fingertips circling around her opening. "You need this? Or me?"

"Both." The confession came swiftly. Emma liked to think that there were no lies between them. She didn't have to pretend with the Mayor. Regina never demanded Emma be something she wasn't. There was never in pressure to be the Savior, or Snow and Prince Charming's daughter. She could just be herself.

Regina's laugh rolled along her skin and made her shiver. "Then I shouldn't keep you waiting, should I?"

Emma moaned when the Dark Queen teased the bundle of nerves at the apex of sex. Fingertips drew tiny circles around it and the Savior pulled her into another heated kiss. Her hips rocked into Regina's touch, whimpering against her lips. It was almost just what she needed. Almost. So close. But it wasn't enough. And as if Regina had read her mind, she entered her slowly with one, solitary finger. Emma sighed, her hips rolling as they fell into a steady rhythm. Once, twice, three times. And then Regina entered her with a second finger. And it was everything.

"Yes…" Emma hissed her approval. "Yes. Just like that. God, just like that."

The rest of the world fell away. Time was an intangible concept that had no meaning here. Anyone could walk in and that just made it — Emma couldn't really name it. There was no thought. Nothing but this. Nothing but Regina filling her, moving in and out of her, pulling every ounce of pleasure out of the Savior, like they were always meant to end up like this.

"Close," Emma groaned, her movements becoming jerky, her limbs trembling. She felt like a cup brimming with hot liquid, waiting to spill over. She was so close, but her climax was just out of reach.

"Look at me," Regina whispered, her free hand on the back of Emma's neck, guiding her down onto the Dark Queen's questing fingers. "Emma… Look at me."

Emma took in those dark brown orbs. The purple rings around them seemed to glow as her gaze held the Sheriff's attention and refused to let go. She fell into those eyes and tumbled over the edge, finally. Her orgasm ripped through her, splitting her in two. It was like her skin slipped and she was boneless for a moment. And then she went limp against Regina's body. Her breath was coming out in ragged breaths. Her heart felt like it might beat out of her chest. But there was Regina, holding her close, stroking in her back, whispering softly to her.

"I need…" Emma paused, trying to control her breathing. "I need a minute."

Regina didn't say anything at first, giving the Savior the time she needed. "Emma, promise me something."

"Anything," the Sheriff swore as she leaned back to study Regina's expression. And what she saw was fear. It furrowed her brow with concern and confusion. But before Emma could ask, the Dark Queen kissed her softly.

However, just as quickly as the kiss started it ended, leaving Emma with a sense of longing. This felt like an ending. Not a beginning. Perhaps in retrospect, she'd see this as a good thing. Right now it just felt like she was losing something that hadn't really been hers to begin with.

"If you can't save me, Emma," Regina told her. "Then you have to stop me."

And then in a swirl of purple smoke, the Dark Queen was gone.

Emma curled around the chair and sighed, her eyes welling with tears she told herself she wouldn't and shouldn't shed. Her emotions were all over the place. What had Regina meant? Save her? From what? And how?

There was a click over the intercom that pulled Emma out of her thoughts. And it was like a bucket of ice water down her back. She waited.

"Emma…" It was David. Shit. "We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Charming lectures Emma and gives her an ultimatum.  
 **Notes:** Sorry, I stepped away from this. I had to for a moment. But I have a lot of chapters drafter for this story and all of my other WIPs. So I can post more regularly. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Emma couldn't even look him in the eye. She could feel his disappointment bearing down on her as he paced in front of her desk. And she just sat there quietly, hands clasped in front of her, gaze cast down. She felt like she was a teenager and her dad just caught her seeking out.

When she wished for a bit of normalcy with her parents this was not what the Savior had in mind.

But this wasn't exactly normal. Emma wasn't some rebellious teenager. David didn't catch her sneaking out of her bedroom. And the Sheriff reasoned that this was worse. Worse than Neal. Worse than Killian. Worse than anything she did in her youth. Worse than if he had caught her with the Evil Queen. This was worse.

"One of us has to say start talking," David said, suddenly.

His tone made her cringe. "I was kinda hoping it'd be you."

His face reddened but not with embarrassment. "We have been — and Robin, he's — and your mother, she's just — then, Killian, I mean —"

"I know."

"And Henry —"

"I know."

"Emma, she is the fucking Dark One!"

His words were like a slap in the face. Each one hit with the same sharp abruptness. But still, Emma only gave her father two words.

"I know."

It wasn't a defense. There was no explanation for it. It was wrong. She knew it was wrong. She did it anyway. What was David hoping for? Did he want Emma to say? Was this the part that she sunk to her knees and told him that the Dark Queen seduced her? Which was technically true. But it wasn't like she didn't consent. Regina didn't take anything from her. Emma offered it up freely, knowing that it was wrong. And she did it anyway.

"If you know, you wouldn't have done it, Emma," David reasoned. "We've been looking for her for days. And she just shows up and you don't even bother to tell us?"

"I wasn't focused on that," Emma explained. "I was concerned about her."

"Right," David scoffed. "Concerned. That's what concern looks like. Sure."

"You know what?" Emma stood this time, leaning forward, hands planted on her desk. "This, this is why I couldn't say anything. Because you and mom are so fucking judgmental."

"We aren't—"

"You are," the Savior affirmed. "And you have no room to talk. You cursed a baby with my darkness. But you guys get a free pass. Because heroes and villains and a bunch of shit I don't give a single fuck about. I slip up, one time in five years. And you drag me over the coals for it. Is because I'm the Savior and I should do better? Or is it because it's Regina?"

"Really? That's what you think this is about?" She could see the rage in his blue eyes. Emma used to wonder where she got her temper from. She didn't need to wonder anymore. It was staring right back at her. He didn't even yell. David didn't raise his voice. He just took a step toward the desk and spoke low, as if he was afraid of speaking any louder. "If this was two years ago I would have been overjoyed for both of you. If you remember, I didn't like the idea of you with the pirate in the first place."

"Yes, which is why the Evil Queen—"

"Regina has done more than enough to prove to me and your mother that she's changed," David said, firmly. "She isn't the Evil Queen anymore and if you really wanted to see her romantically, I would have been fine with it. Because you both deserve to be happy. So you being the Savior in love with the Evil Queen didn't even factor into why I'm so upset with you right now."

Emma pulled away, arms folded over her chest, with a skeptical eyebrow raised. "So then why?"

"Because we're trying to save, Regina, and you lied to us."

"I just didn't tell you I found her."

"Yes, but you lied to Robin and Killian this morning," David told her. "I ran into them when I was on my way to the Station. You said you didn't see her last night. You lied to your boyfriend. And you lied to Regina's. And those lies are going to mess up whatever progress we could make trying to save her from the Darkness. You threw all of that away, Emma."

She didn't say anything to that. Because he was right. She had thrown that away. But perhaps Regina didn't want to be saved. And if she did, then maybe she only wanted to be saved by Emma. A girl could hope, right? Hope or not, however, Emma had acted selfishly. She slept with Regina because she wanted to. She wasn't worried about saving her. Not after what happened in the crypt last night.

"Tell them," David continued. "Or I will."

The Savior met his gaze and her tone was resolute. "You do what you have to."

She couldn't get out of there fast enough. Duty or not, Emma couldn't spend another second in the Station. She got into her car and drove with no destination in mind. It was only when her son knocked on her window that Emma even realized that she was parked in front of the High School.

"Mom?"

She rolled down the window. "Hey, kid."

He didn't know how much he looked like his father now. Henry still had her eyes, her smile. But the shape of his face looked more and more like Neal's every day. He was getting his build and Emma suspected he'd be tall like his father was. Even the way he walked sometimes reminded her of his father. But nothing was more Neal-like then the concern that shown in his expression.

"Mom, are you ok?"

The Savior sighed. "You should probably get in."

"But I have school," he argued.

"You're taking a sick day," Emma said, firmly. "I think everyone will understanding all things considered."

He nodded and got into the passenger seat. Henry buckled up without prompting; Regina's parenting skills shining through. And Emma drove off. She didn't say anything for a long while. Just driving around town again with no clear destination in mind. Her hands gripped the wheel, her knuckles turning white. She didn't want to have this talk. But the Sheriff also didn't want Henry to hear this from anyone else.

"Kid," she finally began. "You're gonna find out some things about me and your mom. Things that might be hard to hear because — it's doesn't look good."

He studied her for a moment. "You saw my mom last night."

It wasn't a question but Emma sighed and answered him anyway. "Yeah. I saw your mom. And I lied to Robin and Killian about it."

Again Henry took a second before he replied. "Are you in love with her?"

It was a loaded question and Emma didn't know how to answer it. Did she care about Regina? Yes, there was no doubt. She would have jumped into that swirling vortex for only two people that night. Henry was the obvious choice. But if it had been Regina the Darkness went after, Emma would have dove in head first. Because the Mayor meant that much to her. So yes, it was probably a safe bet to say the Savior loved the Queen. But in love? Emma didn't love easily. And Regina wasn't an easy person to love. So honestly, she didn't know.

"It's complicated, kid," was all she could say.

He frowned. "It's not complicated. You're either in love with my mom. Or you're not. It's ok either way. But I think you should figure out if you do. Because I think Killian loves you. And I know Robin loves my mom. It's not fair to either of them."

Emma exhaled through her nose but didn't utter a word. Not at first at least. She was just going over what her teenage son was saying. Because, like her father, Henry was right too. It wasn't fair to Killian. Not just with this but from the beginning. She didn't want him. She was feeling so conflicted. Not just about Neal. But also about Regina. They were getting close. And Emma got scared. She spooked herself and ran right into the arms of a pirate. An actual pirate.

He was rough around the edges. Still raw from losing Milah. And he had tried to kill her. Emma just on him like a grenade because she was afraid of her feelings. She told Neal that she wished he was dead. And not because she hated him. But because the idea of being in love with anyone was so terrifying that it was easier to be with someone that she couldn't love.

"You do love her, don't you?" Henry asked.

The Savior nodded. "That was never in question, kid."

Silence. Neither of them said a word. Emma drove down street after street. And they just let that hang in the air.

Henry was the first to break. "Mom, I love you, but you have to talk to Killian."

"Your grandpa said the same thing," Emma replied. "Well, he said that I needed to tell him or he would. So, I guess that's a little different."

"Not by much," he said. "But I'm also not getting into this. One, I'm 14. And two, I don't think it would be so terrible if both of my moms fell in love."

She glanced at him, her gaze shifting from focusing on the road and then her son. Emma didn't know what to make of that. So she jested, "You could've told me that four years ago."

"A few things about that, I was 10. My mom was the Evil Queen. You were supposed to stop her. And I didn't even know two women could do — that."

"Do what?"

"Fall in love. Be a gross couple," Henry told her. "I read one book over and over again. And as much as I sorta like Isaac's early work, it's very heteronormative."

Emma snorted with laughter. "To be honest, kid it's not something I was ready to deal with."

"What do you mean?"

The Savior shrugged. "I grew up in a different time than you. It wasn't terrible. But in a lot of ways, it wasn't great either. People like me weren't really looked at favorably. And it was always easier dating guys and staying under the radar. That way people didn't judge you."

"People are shitty," Henry replied, bluntly.

"Language, kid," Emma chided. "Just because your other mom's the Dark One doesn't mean you can go swearing like a sailor. Even though you're right. People are shitty. Still..."

"Yeah, I know. But it's true." Henry paused for a moment as if he was going over what to say next. "I think that you should ask mom how she feels. And you should talk to Killian. Because even if she doesn't like you more than Robin, you don't love Killian." When she frowned, Henry added, "I'm 14, mom. But I'm not blind."

"You're too smart for your own good," Emma commented. "I blame Regina."

He smiled. "I'll stay with Grandma and my uncle. And then spend the night at the loft. That way you won't have to worry about me being alone at your place. I'll get Grandpa to calm down. I'm his favorite grandson."

"You're his only grandson."

"Yeah, that's why it was so easy. I didn't even have to do anything." Then his tone got soft but serious. "It's going to be ok. I know you'll save mom. And it's not because you're the Savior. It's because you're always looking out of her. This time isn't going to be any different."

She dropped him off in front of the loft. Henry understood why she didn't want to come up. By now, David had told Snow what happened. Because they didn't keep secrets from each other. And Emma just couldn't deal with another parent's disappointment today. After she made sure Henry got inside and was safe, the Savior drove off again, determined not to head to the station or the docks. She didn't know how long it had been or even where she went. All Emma knew is that again, she found herself parked to the side of the road with no real memory how she got there.

Emma stepped out and sighed. She had stopped just in front of the mansion. Because of course, she did. Regina had been on her mind since last night. And that was only made worse by what happened at the Station. As if her feet had a mind of their own, Emma climbed the steps of 108 Mifflin with no real goal. She didn't for a second think Regina would actually be there. But she needed to be in a place that reminded her of the Mayor. Not the Queen. Not the Dark One. But Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, her son's mother.

When she reached the door, it swung open and the last person Emma expected to see was standing right there.

"Regina?" The Savior almost stumbled back but she caught herself.

"Cider?" the Dark Queen offered.

Emma smiled. "Got anything stronger."

* * *

 **Starting the Wednesday after next, I'll start posting every Wednesday. Thank you for reading this. I really appreciate it.**

 **You can find me on Tumblr as always. And now on Twitter LesbianCalamity. I also have a Discord Server called All of the Femslash so if you want to chat about Femslash stuff, drop me a message and I'll send you a link to the server. Cheers everyone. See** you **Wednesday the 19th.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Emma and Regina have a drink together in the mansion.  
 **Note:** So, in my outline, there was supposed to be smut here. But when I wrote it, the smut didn't happen. Sorry guys. The muse does wtf it wants sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Because I had fun with this one.

* * *

"A penny for your thoughts, Ms. Swan?"

Her voice rolled over Emma's skin like silk or velvet and a chill ran down her spine. Fingers trembled around the cool glass in her hands and she closed her eyes.

 _Nerves,_ she told herself. _It's just nerves._

Emma was supposed to be confessing her sins to Regina's — person and Killian. But she was here. And she couldn't think of a good enough reason to leave. She could have said that there was some intangible force that drew her to this woman. And that might be true. It certainly felt that way sometimes. Like now. Her blood hummed, her skin warmed. But that wasn't entirely true. She wanted Regina. And she didn't care who she had to step over to get to her.

As fucked up as that realization was, the Savior stood by it.

Again: it was wrong, she shouldn't be here, she was going to do it anyway.

If this was magic, she didn't care. And if it wasn't, if she was just drawn to Regina because — how could a person not be? Then there was no point in worrying about the greater moral implications of doing something she knew was fucking seven shades of wrong.

"David saw us." Emma still fiddled with the glass in her hands, focusing on the amber liquid inside. "He's going to tell Killian and the Great and Noble Lord Pinecone about us." When Regina arched an eyebrow the Sheriff shrugged. "If you're allowed to call my boyfriend, 'Captain Guyliner' and 'The One-Handed Wonder,' I can call Robin that. And that was me being kind."

Regina chuckled. "Then, by all means, tell me how you really feel."

The Savior's gaze caught hers and the laughter faded from the Dark Queen's eyes. Emma had wondered what she'd say about the Outlaw if ever given the chance. Regina's soulmate. The Man with the Lion Tattoo. Fucking Lord Pinecone. An animated roguish fox was more interesting and would have made more sense as a potential boyfriend. Not — that guy.

Taking into account that this might be her only chance, she emptied the contents of the crystal tumbler, stood, and slowly closed the distance between them as she spoke.

"Regina, I could give a dozen reasons why I don't want to see you end up with someone like — Forest-Scented." Emma shook her head. "But I'm not going to do that."

The Dark Queen pushed off from the desk and met her halfway but still kept her distance; just out of Emma's reach. "And what are you going to do?"

"Tell you what you deserve."

"And what do I deserve, Sheriff?"

Emma took those final steps forward; close enough that she could feel Regina's breath against her lips, and the warmth of her shimmering body. "You deserve someone that sees the fire in your eyes and wants to play with it, your Majesty."

The Dark Queen's pupils dilated, her lips parted slightly, and her breath hitched in her throat. "Careful. You know what they say when you play with fire."

"I'm aware. But people that say that didn't slay a fucking dragon."

In an uncharacteristically saccharine gesture, Regina cupped her face, the pad of her thumb stroking the Sheriff's cheek. "There's only one way this ends, Emma."

"With both of us naked and satisfied?" the Savior offered, teasingly.

"It's a chapter in the story, yes," the Former Mayor agreed. "But it's not the ending."

Emma shook her head. "I don't accept that."

"No, but you know it's true." The Dark Queen leaned in, lips ghosting against the Sheriff's. "I ruin everything that I touch."

With a sharp inhale and a shiver rolling through her, the Savior whispered. "Not true. You didn't ruin our son."

Regina pulled away from her and reached for her glass on the desk. "Give me time."

This was why Emma never made a move. Because Regina was the Queen of Mixed Signals and the Savior had emotional whiplash from dealing with it. Why did she go after Hook? Why did she settle for the pirate? Because it was easy. Because it was familiar. Emma knew where she stood with him. With Regina, all there was was uncertainty. A future that the Sheriff couldn't see.

And she was pissed about it.

"Bullshit."

The Dark Queen turned around mid-sip. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sick of you hiding behind your Darkness," Emma blurted out. "You did those things. Not a part of you. Not your evil half. Not some incorporeal dark power. You. You were the big fucking bad, Regina for over 30 years! But that's who you were and it's not who you are. But you push away anyone offering you something real because you think you don't deserve happiness like you think you should be punished—"

"Villians—"

The Savior held up her hand, hot tears welling in her eyes. And when she opened her mouth it was like storm levees breaking apart and unleashing a flood. "I know. But not here. Not in this world. In the World Without Magic, the bad get everything they want, the decent are miserable, and the good die young. There is no rhyme or reason in this place. Stuff just happens here. Little kids get cancer. Drones bomb weddings. And sometimes we poison our own and the rest of us just sit back and watch. This world is filled with villains living their best lives. And if you're suffering that means that there has to be some good in you because that's what this place does, it snuffs out the light and makes you hurt. But that doesn't mean you fucking roll over. That doesn't mean you stop fighting for every single second of happiness. Because that's all you get here. A few fleeting moments of bliss."

Regina took a slow drink from her glass. "A rousing speech, dear. I was truly moved."

In her frustration, Emma stepped in and knocked tumbler from the Dark Queen's hand. It hit the far wall, shattering into little shards. "For fuck sake, will you just listen to me for once?"

That got Regina's attention.

"I have been listening." The Queen advanced, driving her finger into the Savior's chest hard enough for Emma to wince, slightly. "It's _you_ who has the hearing problem." She jabbed her with each word, backing the Savior up until her legs hit the couch. "I. Give. Up. What part of that are you having trouble comprehending?"

Sea green eyes narrow incredulously. "Fuck you, Regina."

"We already did that, Em-ma." Regina's lips curled in a dark smirk. "How did Prince Charming react when he found out?" When the Savior looked away she let out a scornful laugh. "I thought so."

"And what does that even mean?" Emma fired back. "I don't give a sugary flying fuck what my parents think or the town or our boyfriends. I give a fuck about you and our son. Everyone else is on their own."

Regina frowned. "You're the Savior, Emma."

The Sheriff didn't accept that. "You all said that. Not me. I didn't ask for any of it. I never wanted to be the Savior. All I ever wanted was to be good enough. And I only feel that way when I'm around you and Henry when I'm just Emma or Ms. Swan or Sheriff Idiot. So say whatever you want, I know what's real. I know how I feel about you."

"This isn't real," Regina insisted. "You can't love me. And I certainly can't love you."

"Why?" Emma asked, her voice an octave louder. "Who the hell decided that? Because I don't fucking remember the City Council meeting where that was on the agenda, Madam Mayor."

"Fate decided!" The Dark Queen matched her. "I have a soulmate!"

The Sheriff got louder in response. "Well, fuck fate! And especially fuck your Forest-Scented Soulmate, your Majesty!"

"Robin—"

"What?" Emma challenged. "Tell me what's so great about this guy? Because I'm not seeing it, Regina. He's the human equivalent of the fucking dictionary on tape!"

"That metaphor didn't even make sense!" Regina fired back. "But what should I expect from a woman who thinks a potential partner is someone who acts as if a leather jacket and an accent are viable substitutions for a personality!"

"Well, good news! Because I don't love Killian! I love you!"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

Telling Regina that she loved her for the first time while they were screaming at each other was not how she actually pictured this going. If Emma ever thought about it at all. But truth be told, it fit for them. They were two stubborn, hotheaded people who guarded their hearts like a government might protect secrets. So of course, when one of them let their walls down, they'd be a little angry about it. As if they were upset with the other for making them feel things.

At Emma's confession, the yelling stopped abruptly and the two were locked in a game of chicken, so close that Emma could smell the cider on Regina's breath.

There were three times where they had been just like this. Emotions high, voices raised, damn near standing right on top of each other. The Apple Tree vs Chainsaw incident. After Henry was cursed. And when Emma found out who Regina really was. During each of those moments, they could have killed each other. But this time was different. This time there was something beside vitriol swirling around them. It probably had always been there however recent events made it impossible to ignore.

It was hard to say who reached for who. One second Emma was staring daggers at the Dark Queen, the next their lips had crashed together, and a demanding touch was clawing at her clothes. The force of it had her falling back onto the couch, bringing Regina with her. The motion ripped the former Mayor's dress as she settled on the Sheriff's lap, straddling her thighs. Emma never stopped kissing her, tongue swiping her bottom lip, asking without words. In fact, there was a lot of things the Sheriff said without saying anything at all. Her arms snaked around Regina, holding her close, willing her to stay. And her body trembled with the need to touch and be touched.

But still, the Savior's conscience got the best of her and she pulled away with a, "Wait, wait, wait." Emma licked her lips, her chest heaving as she tried to focus. Easier said than done when Regina was kissing and nipping along her jawline, sucking on her pulse point. "Not — oh fuck me — Not here, Regina. In — nuh! In your bed. Please."

And with a swirl of purple smoke and dark magic the Savior got her wish. She was in Regina's bed, naked, arms tied to the headboard by red silk scarves with the former Mayor just as bare, still straddling her hips.

Emma tested the restraints. They wouldn't budge.

"Seriously?" The Sheriff groaned when the Dark Queen rolled her hips against her, feeling her slick heat against her skin, and when she spoke again, there was low husk to her voice. "What's with you and tying people up?"

* * *

 **So there will be smut in the next chapter. I just couldn't get there fast enough in this chapter and they just kept yelling at each other so I went with that. I know I'm about two days late. But I'm sorry. Mental illness, it's not as fun as it sounds. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. Cheers. And I'll see you all again next Tuesday... Probably.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes:** Smut and Angst ahead.

* * *

It felt like she had been hanging on the edge for hours — days — years. But in reality, it had been minutes. An hour, maybe. Time was a relative concept every time she found herself trembling under Regina's touch. But she hadn't brought herself to beg yet. Even though every time the Dark Queen's brushed her lips, Emma tried to drink her down. Even though every time Regina took one of her nipples into her mouth, the Savior's back bowed as she tried to lean into her ministrations. Even though every time the former Mayor's fingers glided closer to her slick sex only to fall away, the Sheriff whimpered at the loss of a touch she had yet to fully enjoy. She still hadn't given in. She still hadn't pleaded for the Dark Queen to take her.

"I always found your strength of will impressive, dear…" Regina's voice was like a feather teasing down her body, arousal twisting her in knots and she shook with need. "I tried so hard to break you. But you always pushed back. Out of sheer spite, I'm sure."

"Not just that," Emma panted.

Regina took her nipple into her mouth only to release it with a pop. "Oh?"

The Savior bit back a moan. "Yeah, you have no idea how fucking sexy you are when you look like you want to kill me."

The Queen chuckled. "Your mind is an enigma, Ms. Swan."

"It's not that difficult to understand…" Emma pulled on her restraints. "And if you untied me I could show you."

The former Mayor regarded her with suspension, settling between the Savior's legs as she coaxed them open. Her nails scratched up pale thighs until Emma gasped and quivered. Then she bent forward and placed a soft kiss on her lower abdomen, whispering, "Show me what exactly, Sheriff?"

"Regina…" It came out as a strangled whine. "Let me love you."

Laying her hands flat on Emma's thighs, the Dark Queen eased her legs further apart and nipped at the sensitive skin along the inside of those thighs.

"I told you..." Warm breath ghosted along the Savior's skin. "Loving me is not possible."

The Sheriff's breath hitched. "Regina, just let me try. Please."

Brown eyes pinned her to the bed as the Dark Queen studied her. It was the one word that she had been trying to pull out of Emma. And yet, the Savior wasn't begging for an orgasm. She was asking to love her. She was pleading for Regina to finally let her walls down, to let her in. And Emma could see the conflict etched in her expression. She could see the fear too. Or maybe she was seeing her own mirrored back at her.

It was no secret that the Savior had encased her heart in armor. The first time someone (Cora) failed to take her heart, the metaphor wasn't lost on Emma. She was guarded. She never let anyone in. People were often a pile of disappointing garbage. They always let her down. And there was nothing that said that Regina wouldn't do the same. But that was the thing, Emma didn't care.

How did that saying go again?

Love was giving someone the power to utterly destroy you, but trusting them not to.

Regina was the only person Emma felt like she could trust. Evil Queen or not after Neverland something changed between them. Probably even before then. All Emma knew was that she trusted Regina. Dark One or not, she was still the mother of her son. The woman she loved.

"Regina…" Again the Savior made her name a prayer, something that should only be spoken with a sense of reverence.

"Emma…" and the Queen said her name like a plea. Asking her not to leave Regina cold and alone.

The Sheriff didn't plan to do either. "Untie me."

As soon as Emma had any semblances of movement she sat up, pulling the other woman against her, capturing Regina's lips in a heated kiss. The tension in Emma's body faded with a sense of relief. Like she had finally gotten everything she wanted.

They stayed there, locked in an embrace that everything to do with intimacy and nothing to do with sex. Emma's fingers threaded through raven tresses as their lips moved sensuously together. Her hands mapped out the slopes and planes of the shimmering goddess that straddled her hips as they rolled and swayed, leaving the Savior dizzy with need every time she felt the Queen's slickness glide against her skin or Regina moaned and whimpered against her lips.

Emma's lips traced her jawline and then whispered. "I lo—"

Regina pulled away only far enough to catch her eyes. "Shh…" she whispered, her finger pressed against Emma's lips. "Tell me after."

Nodding, the Savior understood. This wasn't a time for words. It was all about actions. It was about showing Regina how she could love her. How a princess could love a queen. How a savior could love a dark one. And so Emma committed herself to the task.

She leaned in and kissed Regina passionately. It was slow and languid until Emma found the confidence to go further. Yes, they had done this before. Once (a few times) in the vault. Again in the Station. But not like this. It was just sex then. It was a cat and mouse game. The culmination of four years of this constant back and forth between them. However, this was something else. Something more. Something that could leave them both irreparably damaged if they weren't careful.

Her lips traced down the Queen's neck again, her hands gliding up the other woman's body. Emma cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing over nipples that hardened under her light touch. She dipped down but didn't move further along until Regina's hands were in her hair drawing her in the rest of the way. She teased each nipple taking her time, reveling in the sounds she could coax out of the Dark Queen, until she needed to kiss her again as one hand slipped between them, cupping Regina's center.

Green eyes went wide, and she breathed out almost in complete disbelief like Regina wasn't real and this was just a dream, "Christ..."

Regina's hand joined hers, guiding her fingers through warm, slick folds, and whispered against her lips. "Fuck me, Emma."

"No," the Savior replied.

The Queen sobered for a moment. "No?"

"I'm going to love you." Emma's touch was becoming more deliberate, more focused. But she hadn't lost that reverent gleam in her eyes as she watched Regina's expression contort, slowly taking a single finger in to the knuckle. And when the Savior spoke again it was to the rhythm of her digit gliding in and out of the Dark Queen. "Just… Like… This…"

"Nuh! Oh, god," the former Mayor breathed, a shutter rolling through her.

With their foreheads pressed together, the two women fell into a tempo that worked for them both. They would come together only to break apart and come together again until it was hard for either of them to figure out where one ended and the other began. And then Emma added another finger, using the heel of her palm to pressed into the tiny cluster of nerve endings at the apex of the Dark Queen's center. And they stayed that way until Emma's hand cramped, and they fell out of sync until Regina couldn't form anything approaching coherent speech. The Savior could feel the orgasm build within the Queen, the way her eyes lost focus, her breathing changed, coming out in rapid pants, and her hips moved with clear intent. But it was just out of reach and the closer Regina came to the edge, the further she seemed to slip away from Emma.

"Regina," she said, softly, running her fingers through her hair and then cupping her cheek. "Look at me." The Dark Queen's eyes fluttered shut but Emma didn't stop. "Stay with me. Regina, please just stay with me."

The former Mayor's eyes blinked open and found green orbs looking up at her like Emma was drowning. And it was then that Regina's climax rippled through her, bowing into the Savior's touch, calling out her name. And the Sheriff guided her through it until the Dark Queen slumped against her, little tremors racking her trembling body, as she caught Emma's lips in a lazy kiss.

"Can I say it now?" The Savior's voice was just above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

Emma brushed the hair from the Queen's face and she smiled as she eased slowly out of the other woman. "I love you, Regina Mills."

The former Mayor watched the Sheriff as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Emma—"

"You don't have to say it back," the Savior told her. "I know. Robin's your soulmate. You love him."

The other woman shook her head. "That's not—"

Emma cupped the Dark Queen's face. "Hey, talk to me. What is it?"

Regina surprised the Sheriff when she pressed her lips against hers and when the former Mayor pulled away, a soft confession came pouring out. "I love you, Emma. I shouldn't. I've tried not to but—" She sighed. "You're an idiot. And I'm an idiot. We're like the other two idiots."

The Savior flashed a lopsided grin. "We're perfect for each other."

"Yes, we're two damaged people that make questionable life choices," Regina quipped but then her expression dimmed. "Emma, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

Just as the Queen was about to speak a voice sounded outside.

"Dark One! I believe you have something that belongs to me!"

Emma felt the dark magic swirl around them before Regina growled. "Arthur."

And then in a cloud of purple smoke, she was gone.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Oh, snap. It's about to go down, y'all. Next chapter will have Emma and Regina dealing with Arthur's knights. Thank you for reading. And you can give me a follow on Tumblr where I am MurderouslyAdorkable. Any and all feedback is welcomed. And I'll see you all next week.**


End file.
